1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leading edge skin height difference adjusting structure comprising a height difference adjusting member, and fixing a rear end of a leading edge skin to a spar of a main wing of an aircraft with the height difference adjusting member interposed therebetween, while adjusting a difference in height between a front end of a main body skin and the rear end of the leading edge skin when the main body skin and the leading edge skin are brought into abutment on each other and fixed to the spar by a fastener. The present invention also relates to a method of assembling a leading edge skin by using the leading edge skin height difference adjusting structure.
2. Description of Background Art
For the purpose of suppressing differences in thickness generated at connection portions between skins which are fixed to a frame of an aircraft, down to a level lower than a tolerance, Published Japanese Translation No. 2004-520209 of PCT Application No. PCT/GB2000/003165 discloses a method comprising the steps of: applying a shim material on the frame of the aircraft, the shim material also serving as flowable adhesive containing resin and filler; the shim material is cured; and machining the cured shim material to a desired thickness to obtain a smooth skin connection portions fixed on a surface of the machined shim material.
However, the above-described conventional method requires troublesome temperature control for the flowable shim material and machining for thickness adjustment, leading to a drawback by increasing the cost.
It is a conventional known method to interpose a shim having a predetermined thickness between coupling portions of two members. However, in the case where a long leading edge skin is fixed by fasteners to a spar of a main wing of an aircraft, it is required to simultaneously arrange a large number of shims in the span direction. Because it is extremely difficult to hold the plurality of shims so that the shims are not displaced from the predetermined locations, there is a problem with respect to poor workability.